


this is your (first) confession and my (first) kiss

by iidkkdii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: Two boys fall in love.





	this is your (first) confession and my (first) kiss

finn sits on the tailgate of michael’s truck, resting his chin on his knee and swinging his other leg. he watches the sun sink behind the mountains, a soft glimmer of emotion in his eyes. 

 

michael sits beside him, both legs swinging, leaning back on his hand. his eyes are focused on finn, studying the profile of his… friend’s face. could he call finn his friend now? 

 

michael’s heart skips a beat and flutters in his chest when finn turns his head and rests his cheek on his knee. finn looks at michael, making eye contact with the boy. 

 

“why are you staring at me?” finn asks quietly. the sun sets behind him, casting a heavenly glow around the irish-born boy. 

 

michael falters in his words. “i… tonight looks real good on you.” 

 

michael winces, hating the way his texas twang sounds next to finn’s beautiful irish accent. everything about michael seems so rough and tumble compared to finn’s soft, gentle demeanor. 

 

finn smiles softly. “really? what makes you say that?” 

 

“uh, my pattering gay heart?” michael answers, watching as finn’s small smile changes into a laugh. 

 

finn lifts his head, looking michael straight in the eyes. his smile shines brighter than the stars beginning to appear in the sky, and his eyes glimmer in the darkness descending upon the boys. 

 

michael thinks that finn couldn’t look prettier.  _ shit, i’m really fucking gay, aren’t i?  _

 

finn smiles bigger and asks, “well, aren’t you gonna kiss me now or am i gonna hafta kiss you?” 

 

the american teen freezes, heart racing a million miles a minute and a cold sweat wetting his hands. “wh-what-?” 

 

finn scoots closer, knee touching michael’s and a pretty pink blush coming over both of their cheeks. “are you gonna kiss me or do i hafta kiss you?” 

 

michael could barely form any words, alarms blaring in his head.  _ cute boy wants to kiss me! cute boy wants to kiss me! cute boy-!  _

 

“i-i’ve never…” michael stumbles over his words. “ain’t never...  _ kissed _ anybody before.”

 

finn pulls his legs together into a criss-crossed position and leans forward, carefully pulling michael’s face towards his. finn tilts his head slightly and gently kisses michael. 

 

for a second, michael doesn’t move, scared that if he did, finn would leave and laugh at him. instead, finn runs his hands up michael’s arms, cupping his neck softly. 

 

experimentally, michael moves his lips against finn’s, who smiles softly and carefully kisses back. michael puts his hands on finn’s thighs. 

 

finn pulls away, a sigh falling from his lungs, draping his arms around michael’s neck. “you sure you’ve never kissed anyone before?” 

 

michael nods shyly, smiling when finn laughs quietly. 

 

“well, for a rookie, you kiss like a champ,” finn murmurs, pressing his lips back against michael’s. 

 

“i ain’t done a whole lot,” michael confesses quietly, talking into finn’s mouth. “with anyone. and i ain’t really rushin’ to change that.” 

 

finn kisses the corner of michael’s mouth, running his hands down michael’s neck, down his chest. his eyes follow his hands as they explore michael’s body over his flannels and work jeans. 

 

“we’ll take it at your pace. i… i wanna explore this further, don’t you?” finn asks, blue eyes flicking up to michael’s brown ones. 

 

michael’s pulse races when finn’s hand rests over his heart and his other hand takes michael’s. 

 

“y-yeah, i do,” michael whispers. 

 

finn’s eyes capture the stars in the night sky above, something michael can’t recognize behind the irises. his hand traces the inner seam of finn’s skinny jeans and reluctantly, michael hops off the tailgate. 

 

“we oughta head home.” michael sticks his hand out to help finn down. finn joins him on the dirt and michael slams the tailgate shut. “gettin’ dark out.” 

 

finn shivers lightly, leaning into michael’s warm figure. “and cold.” 

 

michael smiles, shucking off his uppermost layers and draping them over finn’s shoulders. “ain’t you from ireland? ain’t it cold over there too?” 

 

“well, yeah, but this is texas. isn’t supposed to be warmer here?” 

 

michael shrugs. “you’re the one that could tell me. i ain’t never been anywhere ‘cept texas.” 

 

finn shivers harder, glaring.

 

“let’s getcha in the truck, you delicate flower.” michael guides finn to the passenger side of his truck, helping him up. 

 

michael jogs to the driver’s side just as the rain starts picking up. once michael gets into the truck, finn leans over the console and kisses him softly. 

 

“okay, okay. we can do this for a bit,” michael whispers between kisses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cOuNtRy bOy I lOvE yOu... aHhHH...


End file.
